


What does your boyfriend think?

by Gayboy99



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Boys In Love, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboy99/pseuds/Gayboy99
Summary: What leads up to and what follows Isak's buzz cut.





	What does your boyfriend think?

It wasn't a secret to anyone how much Even loves Isak’s hair. Even could run his fingers through it for hours, it has become so much of a habit that he doesn't even realize he does it anymore. Isak hardly notices either. 

It is Monday, Even walks across the cafeteria to where Isak, Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas sit. Isak is sitting across from the rest of the boys who are sitting in the windowsill, he is backwards in his chair, legs on either side of the back of the chair, with his lower back resting against the table behind him. Even sneaks up on Isak and peppers his cheeks with kisses. Isak smiles and moves his head so he can kiss his boyfriend. They separate and Even moves to sit on the table behind Isak. The silence he is met with from the boys surprises him. They are all looking at him expectantly. He moves to tuck a piece of Isak’s hair behind his ear, it was sticking out of his snapback and Even’s nervous hands needed to do something familiar.

“Ha I told you Isak!! 30 seconds, I win!” Magnus yells.

“Bull shit! That was 45 seconds, I win!” Jonas shouts back.

“Guys, guys. It doesn’t matter which one of us won. All that matters is that Isak didn’t,” Mahdi reasons. 

“Thats right! Hair cut time bro!” Magnus yells louder making snipping motions with his fingers.

“No!” Isak says with a worried smile, leaning back into Even. “It’s my body, my choice.” 

“Well normally,” Jonas fires back. “But not this time. You lost the bet bro.” 

“Common, you were the one who said he wanted a haircut in the first place,” Mahdi reminds.

“Yeah, well I change my mind,” Isak says feistily. 

A chorus of protests erupts from the boys arguing about the finer points of their agreement. Even still didn’t know what they were talking about, but he has learned to roll with it for the most part. But he really wants to understand, if it has anything to do with Isak’s hair he wants to be involved. “What the fuck are you guys on about?” Even finally asks, his voice cutting through the arguing. 

“I told the boys that I was thinking about getting a haircut,” Isak says as if that would explain everything.

“But he never really wanted one, because he didn’t want you to break up with him,” Magnus teases with a shiteating grin.

“I would never break up with him,” Even states seriously. 

“Fucking hell, I was never worried about that!” Isak mumbles. Even gives him a little squeeze just to make sure that he knows that he isn't going anywhere. “I’ll get my hair cut because you guys seem so hell bent on forcing me.”

“We are only forcing you because you made a bet,” Jonas scoffs.

“What was the bet?” Even asks still confused by the situation. 

Jonas clears his throat and says: “Well we started down the path of proving to Isak how obsessed you are with his hair. We know how you can’t go without touching it for more than 30 freaking seconds, Isak tried to call bullshit and say that you could go for at least a minute. Well we timed it and Isak was WRONG!” 

All five boys were laughing uncontrollably by the end of Jonas’s explanation. Once the laughter died down Even piped up: “Well you guys were right about one thing. I am obsessed...with Isak. But honestly, he can do whatever he wants with his hair. I’ll still love him and think he is the sexiest boy alive no matter what.” 

Isak had been looking at his boy as he said that. His eyes growing softer and softer as he is amazed once again about how truly amazing Even is. He tilts his head up asking for a kiss. As usual Even doesn’t deny him of this. The kiss they share next is perhaps a little too much for such a public setting and with the prying eyes of their friends. 

“Uhg, that was probably the sappiest shit I have ever seen!” Jonas complains when they break off their kiss. 

“Shut up! That was hot!” Magnus says maybe a little too enthusiastically. 

“Magnus, don’t be a perv,” Isak groans. 

“Don’t worry baby they are just jealous,” Even whispers into Isak’s ear, leaving a kiss behind as well. 

 

When Isak actually gets his haircut he doesn’t even tell Even. It was a particularly windy evening and Isak had had enough. He walked into the first barber shop he saw, it was probably the last one open. 

As soon as he sits down in the chair, he asks the barber to cut it all off. 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” asks the barber with a smile. 

“Just buzz it all off, but maybe start with the blade that will leave it the longest,” Isak says, losing a little of his bravery. 

“Aye aye! What prompted this sudden need for a change?” the barber asks trying to spark a conversation.

“I’m tired of it getting in my eyes,” Isak admits. “And my friends wont stop teasing me about it.” 

“How about your girlfriend? What does she think about all of this?” he asks casually, fitting the proper blade to the handle of the buzz cutter.

Isak thinks only momentarily about lying. “My boyfriend told me he would like my hair either way.”

“He sounds like quite the diplomat,” the barber responds without missing a beat. “My boyfriend insists I keep mine short.” 

They share a smile through the mirror. Isak is happy that the situation turned out this way instead of many alternatives that had flashed through his mind. Isak is suddenly incredibly happy to live in Oslo. 

The hair cut takes much less time than it usually does. A couple sweeps of the buzz cutter and it’s all over. When he sees himself after it’s all over, he can’t believe how different he looks. Isak thinks that he looks older, more mature, maybe even a little more dangerous. Even is either gonna love it or hate it. Isak prays that his reaction will air on the side of love.

The whole walk back Isak thinks about the best way to show Even his new hair. He thinks maybe he should send him a warning text. Isak quickly decides against it. Even has a love for theatrics, that boy sees everything as if it was a movie. When he surprises Isak he thinks about every aspect, trying to make it the perfect movie moment. Isak has to try to do it the same. 

Isak hopes to find Even asleep or not paying attention. He wants to start kissing him without Even seeing first. When Even goes to run his fingers through Isak’s hair, he might even be confused about who he is kissing for a moment. 

This plan sounds good to Isak, but he has never been good at the grand romantic gestures or surprises. When Isak walks up to their apartment he doesn’t see any lights on. Perfect.

Isak takes his keys out of his pockets before climbing the stairs. He gently puts the key in the lock, turns it, and opens the door; all as quietly as possible. Once through the door he takes off his shoes and places his backpack on the floor all in complete silence. As he takes off his coat and scarf, he can hear Even soft snoring from their bedroom. Everything is perfect for his plan to work.

Isak waits a little in the darkness letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. The last thing he wants is to trip over something and ruin his plan. After a few minutes he can't stand the anticipation any longer. 

Pausing momentarily on the edge of Even’s side of the bed, Isak starts to climb on top of Even. Once his knees are properly situated on either side of Even’s hips Isak lowers himself so he is lightly sitting on top of Even. He leans his upper body down, supporting his weight with his hands, and lowers his face so his lips are mere inches away from Even’s lips. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Isak says quieter than he wanted too. His voice is swallowed by the silence, but Even stirs in his sleep nonetheless. 

Isak presses his lips on Even’s softly at first. He picks up the pace a little, determined to wake Even up. 

Even starts to kiss back sleepily, and Isak starts to grind his hips down on Even slightly. “Baby,” Even groans into Isak’s mouth.

Isak knows what he wants as he pushes his tongue between Even’s lips. Officially awake now, Even quickly untangels his arms from the covers to reach out for his boyfriend. His hands land first on Isak’s hips, pulling him down harder against himself. The added weight makes them both groan. Even had tried to stay awake for his boy to come home, but this was truly the best thing to wake up to. 

Even’s hands wander up Isak’s abdomen underneath his shirt. He needs more, he always needs more. Isak gets the hint, raising his arms so Even can take off his shirt. When Isak leans down again, Even’s hands go instinctually to tug at his boyfriend's hair. 

WHAT THE FUCK! Even’s mind shouts, a thousand thoughts spinning through his head. He freezes hands still brushing over the thick layer of spikes coming out of Isak’s head. The sensation is amazing under his hands, but it is so different. Isak is smiling against his lips. The fucker!

Even squirms underneath his boyfriend until he has enough space to reach over and turn on the lamp next to the bed. Even lays back on his back and takes in the sight before him. It is Isak, but he looks so different. He has the same lips set in a scheming smile, but he looks more mature. Even can see every muscle in his neck, and the sharp edges of his jaw. 

“You should see your face right now!” Isak says unable to control his laughter. 

When Even still can’t respond, Isak's face turns to worry in record time. “You don’t like it? Shit!” Isak says, his body threatening to move away from Even. 

Even’s body catches up with his mind as he rolls them over so he is on top of a startled Isak. 

“Holy fucking shit Isak! I love it! You are so sexy, I can’t believe that you could get even sexier. I love you so much. I want to fuck you so hard. I never want to stop touching you,” Even makes out through the kisses he places on Isak’s jaw, forehead, nose, cheek, all while he runs his hands over Isak's short hair. 

“I had something else in mind first,” Isak says with a grin. “Think of it as your reward for being such a supportive boyfriend.”

“What?” Even dares to ask as Isak surprises him with his strength when he roll back on top of Even. Before Even knows what’s happening Isak is kissing his way down his bare chest. 

Even’s hands never leave Isak’s hair, everywhere his hair touches sends tingles through Even’s skin. Isak’s hands travel down to the waistband of Even’s boxers. He quickly takes them off kissing his way up Even’s inner thigh, his hair brushing against his other leg as he goes. 

Even is already a moaning mess beneath Isak before Isak even starts. Isak grins back up at his boyfriend, his eyes tracing their way down his chest, over his soft abs, and finally upon Even’s length. 

Even’s hands find their way back to Isak’s hair as Isak takes him in his mouth. Even’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and his back arches up as an instant response. Isak doesn't waste any time and takes as much of Even in his mouth as he can. He brings his mouth and his hand up and down Even at a faster and faster pace, his tongue flicking over Even’s slit at every go. The fingernails on Isak’s other hand dig into Even’s ass and Even doesn't know if he can last much longer. 

“Isak, baby. I’m gonna come soon,” Even makes out through his quickening breath. 

“Not yet,” Isak orders releasing Even entirely. The pulsing in Even’s dick is unbearable without the pressure of Isak’s hand and mouth around it anymore. 

Even doesn’t have time to protest before Isak lifts up his legs so they rest on Isak’s shoulders. Isak’s hot breath falls over Even’s hole and Even doesn’t have enough time to mentally prepare himself before he feel’s one of Isak's lubed fingers push inside of him. 

It is usually Isak who bottoms, but Even isn’t complaining. It isn’t long before Isak has two fingers scissoring and stretching Even even more. Isak’s mouth is around Even again, distracting Even from the stretch. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Even yells.

At that Isak pushes deeper finding Even’s prostate, he rubs the pads of his fingers against it unrelentingly. Even’s vision goes black and he needs his boyfriend now or he is going to blackout. 

“Isak, I’m ready. I need you inside of me,” Even groans going back on what he just said.

Isak releases, but he is moving too slowly for Even’s taste. Even needs this now, he grabs his boyfriend pushing on his back. He takes the lube out of Isak’s hand. He reaches down and takes Isak into his hand jerking him off only a few times before he coats him in lube. 

He situates Isak where he wants him and lowers himself down onto Isak, bottoming out. Even pauses for a moment getting used to the stretch. He is so overwhelmed right now, everything feels so good but it makes him feel like he might explode. 

“You alright baby?” Isak asks concerned as he traces circles lovingly on Even’s hips.

Even’s only response is to move his hips. Faster and faster until they both can’t hang on any longer. They come together, Isak filling Even with his warmth, Even shooting his load all over both of their stomachs. Even collapses on top of his boyfriend, Isak slipping out in the process. 

“Oh my god!” Isak says disbelievingly once their breathing calms down a bit. 

“You literally fucked my brains out,” Even admits with a laugh, unable to move off of his boyfriend. “I need to sleep for at least 12 hours.”

“It's a date,” Isak agrees with a sigh. Even rolls off of and lays on his back, he is on Isak’s side of the bed, but he doesn’t care. “No baby I need you close,” Isak wines.

“Come here then!” Even says pulling Isak over so he can rest his head on his chest. Isak wipes off his stomach and Even’s stomach with Even’s boxers before he lays down. Isak nuzzles his head on Even’s chest like he normally does when he is trying to get comfortable. But with his new hair it sends shots of sensation straight through Even’s chest. It is safe to say that Even is in love with Isak’s new hair.

“God I love you,” Isak says through a yawn.

“I love you too,” Even says placing a kiss on the top of Isak’s head that tickles his lips. 

The last thought that goes through Even’s mind before he drifts off to sleep is how he isn’t going to be able to keep his hands off of Isak’s hair even if he wanted to.


End file.
